The Other Lord of Time
The Other Lord of Time is the ninth episode of the first series, Time Travellers. It aired on September 4th, 2015, the same night as Airlifted Out as a double-bill. Plot The Tardis lands in Cardiff to get two unwanted visitors, one of them is the Vashta Nerada and the other is uncommon to the Doctor that even he is scared. Transcript Note: The episode was originally published on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki before being rewritten for Fanfiction.net, this transcript is the Fanfiction.net version. The episode begins in Cardiff, part of Wales in the United Kingdom close to France and Norway. The Tardis has materialized near the Roahl Dahl Plass and the Wales Millennium Center, the year is 2008 - around April. "Right, a little recharge...!" The Doctor says. "But you also said before that..." SpongeBob reminds him. "Near to a transport hole, it's a harder way to recharge the Tardis." The Doctor corrects him. "Even with my acquired intelligence, this may not be possible. How can this machine charge up." Patrick disproves the idea of it recharging. "This machine can require radiation by this place. I might explain when we get more time. This should take another couple of minutes." The Doctor nearly tells them why it has the idea. In a helicopter above them, a woman in a jump suit starts to jump out and flies to ridiculous heights of air, just as she is near to the height of the roof of the Wales Millennium Centre, she opens her parachute to land safely near the Tardis. "Two more minutes." He says. The woman gets up from the pavement near the Tardis and the Wales Water Tower and walks to the Tardis doors with her helmet still on. She opens the doors as the Doctor, Patrick and SpongeBob are surprised as this person is changing the controls of the Tardis. "Who the hell are you?" The Doctor inquires. The woman takes off her helmet to reveal a black haired woman. "But who are you, Time Lord?" The woman asks him. "What?" The titles start on the show after we zoom in on the Doctor's surprised face. Afterwards, the Tardis dematerializes from Cardiff and elsewhere. "Don't be like that, let's have a certain look at your face. It looks like... your tenth. Nice." This woman comments on his face. "What do you mean, by tenth?" The Doctor inquires. "You know Donna Noble, right. I know her." The woman mentions his previous companion. "She's not dead?" The Doctor inquires her. "Well, of course. Ha ha." "But why are you ACTUALLY here?" The Doctor asks her really. "I saw your Tardis. Pretty distinguishable." The woman comments. "Fix the chameleon circuit, will you?" SpongeBob asks her. "Oh, I could easily fix that. So, where is your destination?" The woman inquires. "South west of the Hackonda Plains." "A typical dystopia." She comments. "You mean, utopia?" Patrick tries to correct her. "No, Mr Starfish. I actually meant dystopia." The woman corrects him. The Tardis crashes mid flight. Nothing is working at the moment. "Ahh... The shadowz." The woman says. "Z or S?" Patrick inquires. "S." "Really?" "No, sorry. Z. Wait, let's just call them - The Vashta Nerada. If you have two shadows, run now." This woman explains about the monsters hidden in the Tardis. "There's a way of burning them, we'll need to get the center-forth of the Tardis." The Doctor says. "Oh, not again." SpongeBob complains. The woman walks off as Patrick follows her, the Doctor is kept occupied by the scanner. "What were you like before now?" Patrick inquires her origins. "A different person, actually a male. But I do remember..." The woman begins to tell him. We cut to a blurry memory of someone with a doctor's mask and a needle. "We're going to inject this into your blood stream, you will start to change later on." "Can we get this over with?" The medical doctor injects it in his blood stream, he starts to groan and shake about. "Get out!" The doctor gets out of the room and runs through corridors as the experiment kneels down, feels pain and looks at his hands as they glow in a orange and yellow color as he loses control of his body and starts to change as he screams when he starts to change into a brunette woman. This new woman looks at herself before stepping through smashed glass that was smashed during the regeneration. "However, Mr Starfish that was ages ago. Now, since you've told me about my past life, what is it for you?" The woman notes to him. "Do I have to? It's mostly the same thing without all your regeneration malarkey. What about your name?" Patrick inquires. The woman whispers near Patrick her name but we don't hear it. "I won't tell him just yet." Patrick promises. "Well, he won't get a heart attack or hearts attack." The woman says. A bridge with a big ball full of orange energy is where Patrick and the mysterious Time Lord are located. "What is that?" Patrick asks about the ball. "Looks like a big ball of energy latching out from The Eye Of Harmony." The woman says "And what would that be?" Patrick inquires about this "Eye Of Harmony" that has been mentioned. "The power source of the working functioning Type 40 Tardis you're in right now. You see those black parts." The woman explains as she is pointing to the black spots. "Oh yes, those must be the parts devoured by these Vashta Nerada. Which is a little weird because... oh no." "What? What seems to be the matter?" Patrick asks her reaction. "Well, the Vashta Nerada are the piranhas of the air. They feast. I think there might be a way into killing them." The woman tells him. "Which would be?" "Well, as it looks for now. We may need to blow up the Tardis to escape this. But I'll tell you this... Count our shadows. Mine, most formally. I don't want to die again. Okay?" The woman scarcely tells him.. "Okay then. Where can we blow up the Tardis?" Patrick com-plainly asks her. "Back where we started! Come on!" The woman notes. They then run back into the central control room. "So what's the culprit?" The Doctor inquires. "It's the Vashta Nerada, eating away at the Eye of Harmony." The woman says. "Blow the Tardis up. Only chance." The Doctor tells everyone. "But that would destroy it." SpongeBob reminds him. "No chance." He sets all the controls to blow up the Tardis as just before the Vashta disappear and the Tardis is back to normal. "Okay then. Now, after all of that I don't know your name." The Doctor says. "I told the starfish. So, it's Lilithena... or the Mentor." The woman reveals. "Oh." The Doctor says as he starts laughing... "Thank you! Now, let's get going to OUR dystopia." "We have to go to there?" Lilithena asks him. "If you don't like it. You can stay here." The Doctor tells her. "You've got to be kidding." She asks him. "Don't be late." Patrick says. "Same to you." SpongeBob tells him. The episode ends on SpongeBob's face.